


Trick Mirror

by belivaird_st



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Mrs. McGee comes for another surprising visit to see Zelda directly.





	Trick Mirror

Hilda's face glowed with happiness at the sight of the mysterious psychic, Mrs. McGee, standing before her on the front porch. "Have you come to change your mind? You want to give me a reading?" 

"Oh, dear, no," Mrs. McGee said, watching Hilda's large smile shrink into a small, sad pout. "I've come to see your sister, Zelda."

"You’ve already _carded_ her, haven't you?" Hilda chuckled at her own corny joke, but the old woman barely cracked a smile. "R-right, how silly of me..." Hilda winced how awkward everything got and finally stepped back to invite the psychic inside.

"What unholy Satan is she doing here?" Zelda cried, standing at the top of the staircase in her purple silk robe with a sleep mask hung above her forehead. Her body shifted anxiously with her arms crossed over her chest. She glared down at Hilda for an explanation.

"There's no need to get hysterical, my love," Hilda coaxed, waving the volume down a notch. "Mrs. McGee would like to see you again."

"If I could have a few minutes of your time, dear Zelda, I would surely appreciate it," Mrs. McGee spoke softly.

"Absolutely not," Zelda scoffed. "Haven't you done enough cruelty?"

But Mrs. McGee stayed anyway. Thanking Hilda for a fresh cup of tea, she waited for the younger Spellman sister to leave the bedroom. Zelda stood near her dresser with her nose high in the air. "I haven't got all night. Out with it," she clipped.

"What do you really think of me, Zelda?" Mrs. McGee smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"You've come all this way just to hear what I think of you?" Zelda furrowed her brows. She waved her hand in the air. "Well, for starters, I think you're a cad! A fraud! Those dirty reading cards are nothing but color and ink! You're a phony, Mrs. McGee! I married Faustus! This whole fortune telling mumbo jumbo is all for show & tell!"

The old female psychic chuckled at Zelda, who gawked back at her, watching her put the tea down on the floor beside the rocking chair she was sitting in. Within seconds, Mrs. McGee transformed into Baxter High School's principle, Mary Wardwell. 

_“Y-You?"_ Zelda gasped, taking a step backwards.

"Surprise," Lilith sang out. She got up from the rocking chair, slowly sauntering over. "It sure was fun while it lasted..."

"What a mean trick, Miss Wardwell," Zelda growled. "I don’t even know where to begin-"

"Zelda, honey, you and I both want similar things in this world," Lilith broke off. "We've got men in our lives we want to get rid of. We want strength. We want power..." she stood in front of the half-shaken witch, staring intensely through Zelda's lovely, frightened eyes. The Mother of Demons reached for Zelda's bare, freckled shoulders, standing closer with their faces just inches apart. "Let's cut the drama, shall we, and focus what's right in front of us..." 

"Get your hands off me,” Zelda spoke gravely. “I haven’t got the slightest clue what you’re talking about.”

Lilith released her with a smirk. Her electric blue eyes trailed down Zelda's rosebud shaped mouth to her slender, long neck, then to the V-neck of her robe hugging those perfect, curved breasts. "I must admit, out of all my visits, yours had to be my favorite..."

"I want you to leave this instant," Zelda hissed, pointing a black polished finger towards the doorway. 

"Just think about what I said," Lilith insisted, transforming herself back as the old psychic. 

Zelda snorted. "You have a man in your life? Has he got a name?"

But Madam Satan was already gone.


End file.
